otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Stacy Lee
June 9th 9:15 a.m. Santa Monica Police Department PM Omniance: Odie: He's sitting at his desk writing things out with paperwork. It's been an exceedingly boring day so far, and he signs off on. I'm still in disbelief that mom let you stay another day. He starts on another piece of paper, filling it out. Hernandez: She walks up and drops another stack of papers on his desk. After you're done with the Simmons case I need you to review these files and sign off on them, then get them down to archives. Odie: He stares at he stack of file for a moment, then looks up at her. ...Yes sir. Hernandez: Who's this? She looks at Hunter. Odie: My ride along for the day. He goes back to finish filling out his paper. Hernandez: Ride along? You got a ride along with asking me first? She looks at Odie. Odia: Captain says I do good work, and it'd be fine. Hernandez: Well I hope he has fun sitting at a desk. Heh-heh. PM | Edited 5:22:28 PM Arbi: Hunter: He's sitting down to the left of Odie, leaning forward with his arms crossed on the desk. He looks bored and seems to just narrow his eyes at her when Hernandez makes fun of him. PM Omniance: Odie: Hey, Uhh, sir. I was wondering if I could look at the Santa Monica Judas case file? I ran into the suspect's brother the other day and I might be able to piece together something... Hernandez: She's about to walk away, but stops. What, you think you're a detective, rookie? You think you're really gonna find something a bunch of seasoned veterans of the LAPD missed? Odie: May- Hernandez: Look, kid, you're not even an actual officer yet. Leave the detective work to the detectives. This isn't some small two-horse town where you get to run around with some kook and play catch-the-ghost and pretend like it's real police work. Odie: He sighs. I just want to review the case file. Hernandez: She pauses. Fine. You have two weeks before I give the captain my report on you. So impress me rookie. She walks away. Odie: He lets out a long sigh. PM Arbi: Hunter: Why didn't you just tell her you met with someone who saw Yuri? She might've taken you more seriously. PM Omniance: Odie: She would've wanted to go and question Fred herself and it would've made things a lot more complicated in the long run. He goes back to filling out papers. Telling her it was from someone they already questioned means I can try and get this done without anyone else poking their nose into it. His pencil breaks as he's writing something, and he sighs very quietly. PM Arbi: Hunter: He opens the long drawer and takes out another pencil, handing it to him. Hang in there, Odie. Odie's cellphone starts vibrating. PM Omniance: Odie: He smiles as he takes the pencil, then quickly looks to his cellphone. He grabs it and looks at the ID. It's Ricky. He answers it. How'd the demonic summoning go? PM Arbi: Ricky: He sounds out of breath like he'd been running for a long time. Odie... I don't have that much time to talk. Listen carefully. The sound of a wire fence shaking can be heard in the background. PM Omniance: Odie: Is the demon chasing you? He looks at Hunter and shrugs slightly. PM Arbi: Ricky: The sound of cement breaking off a wall and falling to the ground loudly is heard, Odie can hear Ricky moving again just before a loud thump is heard on the ground near him. It's loud enough to sound like it would've crushed someone. Listen! He didn't kill them all, one of them is still alive! PM Omniance: Odie: Did you say one is alive? He grabs a notepad. You have a name? Address, anything? PM Arbi: Ricky: Shit! More running is heard before what sounds like a loud fiery projectile is heard. It sounds like Ricky jumps out of the way to dodge it but just barely. The fire, just missing him, is heard over the phone loudly before it hits a far off wall and explodes. Ricky's painful groans can be heard. Another voice is heard in the distance. The Prince: His footsteps can be heard as he walks closer to Ricky. You disappoint me, Frederick. I expected more from you. Ricky: He looks around, seeing he dropped the phone a few yards away. He turns to look at the Prince, seeing him raise his cane again at him. He just yells out the name. STACY LEE! HER NAME IS STACY LE- A loud crash is heard before all Odie hears is a dial tone. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at his phone with worry. ...Stacy Lee. He looks at Hunter. I think they were fighting someone. He looks down at the notepad, STACY LEE is frantically written across it, he wrote it without even thinking, the second Ricky said it. ...Sounded like the Prince again. He sighs and looks at Hunter. Guess we have a lead. He stands up and grabs the notepad. PM Arbi: Hunter: Are they okay? What happened? He quickly stands up with him and follows him. PM Omniance: Odie: It didn't sound good... But... He heads for a bunch of cabinets off against the far wall. ...We can't worry about them. Just have to stay focused on this... He sounds like he's convincing himself as much as Hunter. Ricky wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. He pulls out a stack of files. We just have to find out where this "Stacy Lee" is... Lucas and Ricky can take care of themselves... I hope. He looks back over at Hunter. PM | Edited 6:14:13 PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks annoyed by his answer. Are you trying to convince me they're okay or you? PM Omniance: Odie: Well I was hoping I could at least convince one of use. He turns and walks back towards his desk. They're over an hour away... He looks at his watch. Maybe two with traffic... Even if something was wrong we'd never get to them in time so... Let's just... Stay focused on this. He sits down and opens the file. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks down at the stack of files and sits back down, watching Odie do his thing. PM Omniance: About thirty minutes later. Odie: You said she was on Grape, 28972? He's looking out the window. Alright... Yeah I see it, thanks for running it again Ronny. I owe you some donuts. He hangs up and pulls up in front of the house, getting out. He looks over at Hunter as he gets out. Try not to umm... Say anything too weird, we don't know how jumpy she might be. He messes with his hair a little to try and make it look a little more combed. PM Arbi: Hunter: He just stands there while Odie messes his hair up. I don't think they care how my hair looks, Odie. The house is two stories and has a beautiful front yard. The grass is incredibly green and healthy looking and a large shade tree is covering the entire front of the land with its shadow. There's a bird feeder nearby with two little robins eating from it before they fly away when the two of them walk up the pathway towards the front door. PM Omniance: Odie: Well I'm the cop, so I wanted to at least look like I own a comb. He looks around the house, silently taking in the details as he rings the doorbell. PM Arbi: Hunter: You should've worn your uniform if you wanted them to know you're a cop... The two of them stand in front of the door for about a moment before they hear someone on the other side unlocking it. The door opens and an Asian woman, who looks to be in her mid forties, answers. She's wearing a short sleeve white shirt with little black pants covered in white polka dots. Yes? She has a slight accent. PM | Edited 6:51:47 PM Omniance: Odie: I'm here from the Los Angeles Police Department, I'm looking for Stacy Lee. I'd like to speak with her. PM Arbi: Misun: She looks a little concerned suddenly but it fades away quickly, like she's been through this before. Please excuse me one moment. She leaves the door open as she makes her way to another part of the house, leaving them there at the frontdoor. PM Arbi: Hunter: He watches the Asian woman leave down what looks like the hallway. I don't think she believed you. PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs slightly. This would be a lot easier if I got my badge and had a decent uniform... He shakes his head as he continues to wait. PM Arbi: Misun: She walks back towards the front door and stops, motioning for them to come. Please, come in. I apologize but I had to check if my daughter was awake. She starts leading them down one of the hallways. My name is Misun. PM | Edited 6:57:21 PM Omniance: Odie: I'm Officer O'Dywer by the way. He looks around the house as he walks in. You have a very nice home... PM Arbi: Misun: She looks flattered, smiling for a moment. Thank you. She's right this way. She stops at one the open doors and looks back towards Odie, motioning for him to step inside. Stacy: Her room looks busy as almost all the walls are covered in drawings done by her, each of them looks black as they were drawn by pencil with none of them colored in. There's a bed in the middle of the room and a desk near it, she appears to be drawing something with her hands. There's a folded up wheel chair beside her and another door that leads into her own personal bathroom. There's also a TV near the bedroom door. Misun: Stacy, this police officer is here to ask you a few questions. Stacy: She doesn't turn around to look at them and continues to draw. Misun: She just watches her before quietly sighing. PM Omniance: Odie: Stacy Lee? He looks around her room at the drawings. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the Judas murders. As his eyes dart around and look at the covered walls his eyes glint green. ...If that's alright with you.... PM Arbi: Stacy: Her hand stops when she hears him bring up the murders but she continues to look down at her drawing. She still doesn't say anything. Misun: She looks down slightly, knowing why she isn't speaking at all. ...Please, excuse my daughter but she does not like to speak around me. I will wait outside until you are finished talking. She bows her head slightly. Officer... She leaves the room, closing the door until it's just ajar. PM | Edited 7:17:38 PM Omniance: Odie: Thank you. He watches her leave and looks back to her daughter. He speaks in a lower tone. I know you've probably been questioned about this repeatedly already... But I'm hoping you'll be able to answer a few more questions... Help me shed some light on what's happened, or why it happened. PM | Edited 7:23:07 PM Arbi: Stacy: She turns to look her side, back towards Odie for a moment. Just from this angle alone he can see she looks quite beautiful, having light skin and long straight black hair. Her voice sounds tired and almost angry. Did you come up with new questions to ask me? She returns back to her drawing which appears to be a woman pointing a gun in an action pose. It looks like she's still in the middle of shading it. They're always the same... PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Hunter. What if I were to say that I'm a lot more... Open minded than my colleagues? ...Yuri was, is, a good friend of mine, and I'm trying to understand what really happened. PM | Edited 7:29:14 PM Arbi: Hunter: He's looking one of her drawings over, it's a picture of a young man holding his hand out and shooting black energy from his palm. All of this reminds him of Lucas but the style is different, having a more comic book style to it. He looks back towards Odie. Stacy: She stops drawing again. ...Is that all you have to say? She turns to look at him. That you were his friend? PM Omniance: Odie: He was my best friend. I grew up with him. He saved my life. So I'm trying to figure out why this happened, because Yuri would never do what he supposedly did. PM Arbi: Stacy: That's a lie. She backs her wheelchair out from the desk and turns it around to look at him. He never would've been friends with a cop, he hated them... PM Omniance: Odie: He smirks slightly. I wasn't a cop when we were growing up... The opposite actually. We used to drink and light up... All the time... Then he moved away a few years ago and I never knew what happened to him until now... He trails off as he remembers the old days. ...Yuri was always there for me, so it's my turn now... PM Arbi: Stacy: She looks him up and down, suddenly getting a strange vibe from him. ...How well did you know Yuri? PM Omniance: Odie: Enough to know that something would've made him do this. He'd never do it of his own free will... I knew him better than anyone, in some ways even more than his own brother. PM Arbi: Stacy: Without saying anything she grabs her wheelchair and moves across the room, grabbing the doorknob and quietly closing her door before she wheels herself to her window and closes the curtains until they're closed just enough to give them privacy. When she's done she turns herself around and slowly faces Odie. You're one of them... PM | Edited 7:48:02 PM Omniance: Odie: He's not entirely sure what she means. ...One of them? PM Arbi: Stacy: She raises her arm slowly before raising her hands towards Odie. Nothing appears to happen at first until they notice all the darker shadows in the room getting pulled towards her wheelchair. A dark sphere starts amassing in front of her palm. PM Omniance: Odie: He takes a step back. Now let's try to stay civil here. His katana manifests in his hand as he takes another step back. He keeps it lowered though. PM Arbi: Stacy: The darker shadows around her start making a strange sound as they keep getting pulled, like when you try drag something that's too heavy across the ground. Whatever the noise is, the more it happens the darker the sphere in front of her hand becomes. Odie and Hunter's own shadows shake slightly under them. Tell me who you really are... PM Omniance: Odie: My name's Brendan O'Dwyer, but everyone calls me Odie. He takes a step back and starts to raise the sword. I'm Yuri's best friend, at least I was up until a few years ago. I'm trying to save him from what he's gotten himself into. I was possessed once, and he saved me. He looks around at the shadows. My friends said that you would help us save him, that's why I'm here. To try and save him. PM | Edited 8:08:15 PM Arbi: Stacy: She continues to hold her arm up, her hand shaking as she appears to struggle to keep the black mass from moving. She closes her eyes and after a long moment the sphere begins to become smaller, the darker shadows from her furniture slowly beginning to slide back to their original positions. Yuri never told anyone about his real friends, except me... Everything seems to calm down as the two brother's shadows seem to stop shaking as well. She opens her eyes and looks back up at him. I believe you... PM Omniance: Odie: He looks around the room as everything starts to go back to normal. ...So... You gonna tell me just what the hell is going on now? PM Arbi: Stacy: She wheels herself across her room and opens her desk drawer, reaching inside and grabbing a large binder full of paper. Not here... She looks at Hunter as she goes up to her bedroom door and opens it. She heads out into her hallway and looks both ways, to see if her mother is around before proceeding into the living room until she's out of sight. Hunter: He looks at Odie before following her into the hallway and out into the living room. Although he can't tell from some of the Asian writing on one of the paintings on the wall, she's clearly Korean. Despite the brothers hesitating for only a moment to follow her she's already gone when they reach the large living room. There's a light humming sound coming from the kitchen, it's obviously Stacy's mother. She doesn't know they're standing out there just yet. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks around for her, making sure he doesn't get her mother's attention. He moves towards the front door to see if she got outside somehow. PM Arbi: Hunter: He grabs Odie's arm and stops him, motioning to the glass sliding door that leads to the backyard. It's covered in a large sheer curtain but they can still see it's halfway open. PM Omniance: Odie: He shakes his head and quickly moves for the back door. As he goes out he mutters to himself. How can a girl in a wheelchair be that sneaky? PM | Edited 8:33:40 PM Arbi: The two of them walk out into a large patio that's completely shaded and has numerous chairs and places to sit. This could easily be where a group of people hung out. There's a cement pathway that leads from the patio to a large storage shed that almost looks nice enough to be a pool house, if there was a pool. The door to it is open but Stacy is nowhere in sight again. The backyard is just as nice looking as the front yard, with short green grass covering everything that isn't cement and a little garden full of flowers to the side. PM | Edited 8:34:38 PM Omniance: Odie: He makes his way over to the storage shed. Do you think that counts as another beautiful girl that's tried to kill me? He looks at Hunter. PM Arbi: Hunter: He has his arms behind his head while he walks beside Odie. You need to learn how to talk to girls. PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs and shakes his head as they reach the shed. He goes inside. Are you in here? He looks around. PM | Edited 8:44:25 PM Arbi: Stacy: The shed looks like it was remade into a large entertainment room, like the patio there's many places to sit here as well. One of them being a large cushioned wooden bench that looks nicer than anything you'd find in any park and three recliners. Towards the middle of the room there's a big empty wooden table and just beyond that they see her. She's sitting in front of a wall, looking over a large space covered in many different photos. Not like the one Odie has back home, more like photos organized of friends. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks around at the space. You must've spent a lot of time here with him... And the others... He moves closer to her, looking at the empty wooden table, and the empty seats. PM Arbi: Odie can see almost every photo has Yuri in it, hanging out with the friends that Odie has seen in the murder case. In one of the pictures he even sees him kissing Stacy while another has them both holding each other. Stacy: She looks down slowly, away from the pictures and from Odie. ...I miss him. PM Omniance: Odie: He smiles, a little sad, but glad to see that Yuri finally found someone. ...Then... Help me get him back... He looks to her. PM Arbi: Stacy: She turns her wheel chair towards the wooden table and grabs the binder on her lap, placing it down. She opens it and the first photos Odie sees on the page are of a large old house. She looks up at him. I'll tell you everything I know...